Sprite
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Sirius decide no meio da madrugada que PRECISA beber um Sprite. Sério, é um caso de vida ou morte. Wolfstar. UA UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.


**N.A.:** Olá manas, cá estou eu com mais um OTP lindo e cheiroso e muito fluffy! Esta é minha primeira Wolfstar e eu realmente, realmente adoraria saber a opinião de vocês sobre ela.

beijinhos e boa leitura.

;*

* * *

Eles já estavam ali há mais tempo do que seria prudente num dia de semana, a dona do bar já lançava olhares atravessados a mesa deles vez ou outra, não era pra menos, na verdade eles eram os últimos clientes que ficaram por ali, já passava das duas da manhã e a mulher provavelmente estava louca para ir para casa, tendo em vista a presente situação, James decidiu que já era hora de encerrar a noite e ir para casa, afinal de contas, eles teriam um dia cheio amanhã na faculdade. Depois de muito esforço, ele conseguiu arrastar um relutante Sirius até o carro e finalmente seguiu caminho para o apartamento que os dois dividiam desde o começo do ano, quando decidiram que estava na hora de explorar novos horizontes e ter mais independência e se mudaram da casa dos pais, em momentos como este, James se perguntava o que diabos seus pais estavam pensando quando permitiram tamanho absurdo.

Depois de se assegurar que Sirius não se afogaria durante o banho e se certificar de que ele estava seguro em sua cama usando aquele pijama azul escuro ridículo com estampa de estrelinhas que ele tanto gostava, James por fim foi tomar seu merecido banho e se deitar, lamentando as poucas horas de sono que teria até ter que se levantar para a aula, o rapaz estava quase mergulhando na tão esperada inconsciência quando a porta do quarto foi aberta de maneira brusca.

\- Prongs, eu quero um _Sprite_! – Anunciou Sirius, num tom autoritário que o irritou mais que qualquer coisa.

\- Sirius, vai dormir, nós temos anatomia amanhã ás oito, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, some daqui, amanhã eu te compro um _Sprite_. – Resmungou ele enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro na tentativa de bloquear a voz do amigo.

\- James, você não entende, eu PRECISO de um _Sprite_! – Afirmou Sirius de maneira petulante e James podia praticamente imaginar o amigo cruzando os braços e batendo o pé enquanto fazia um biquinho, putaquepariu, ele precisava dormir.

\- Sirius, meu caro amigo, já são três da manhã, está tudo fechado, faça o favor de calar a boca e ir dormir, a gente compra essa porra desse _Sprite_ amanhã! – Disse James já perdendo a paciência, se Sirius não calasse a boca logo e o deixasse em paz, ele iria quebrar todos os seus dentes e o faria engoli-los.

\- Deixa de ser mentiroso, James, eu sei muito bem que aquela loja de conveniência do posto perto da faculdade fica aberta vinte e quatro horas. Eu vou lá agora mesmo! – Anunciou ele todo malcriado.

\- Por mim você pode ir pra puta que pariu, Sirius, contanto que você me deixe em paz. – Vociferou ele enquanto se virava de costas para um Sirius completamente indignado.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que James era tão babaca, custava levá-lo até o posto de carro para que ele não tivesse que ir de moto até lá? Estava um frio do caramba, porra. Muito contrariado ele calçou as botas e colocou a jaqueta de couro negro por cima do pijama, pelo menos assim não iria passar tanto frio.

 **~xXx~**

Ele estava tão terrivelmente entediado que decidira assistir uma aranha tecendo sua teia no cantinho da parede esquerda perto do balcão e estava achando aquilo bastante interessante, olhou no relógio antigo e desgastado em seu pulso e ainda eram três e quinze, céus! Ele desejava que não precisasse tanto desse emprego e que pudesse estar agora esparramado em sua cama lendo aquele livro legal que Lily tinha lhe emprestado na semana passada, ele estava quase caindo de sono em cima do balcão quando o sininho da porta tocou anunciando a entrada de um cliente.

O cara aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele e era simplesmente a definição de um deus grego, o cabelo longo e negro na altura do ombro brilhava como num comercial de shampoo, tinha o maxilar forte e os lábios mais beijáveis da face da terra. Ele se dirigiu diretamente ao freezer das bebidas e parecia procurar diligentemente alguma coisa.

\- Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? – Perguntou Remus tentando soar profissional e prestativo, afinal de contas, era seu trabalho e o rapaz era um cliente.

\- Não, obrigado, já achei. – Respondeu ele catando do freezer um Sprite de dois litros e andando até o balcão. Remus precisou piscar repetidas vezes até que conseguiu se acalmar diante da visão diante de si, se ele achou o estranho terrivelmente lindo de longe, de perto ele era simplesmente perfeito, os olhos de um tom de cinza tempestuoso que lhe deixou com as pernas bambas, o fato de ele estar usando uma jaqueta de couro por cima de um pijama com estampa de estrelinhas era simplesmente a coisa mais adorável e Remus tentava pensar em algo legal pra dizer enquanto passava o refrigerante no caixa.

\- Pijama legal. – Disse ele por fim, " _ótimo, com todas as coisas legais no mundo pra dizer e eu saio com essa, nossa ele com certeza deve pensar que eu estou tirando uma com a cara dele_ " pensou Remus exasperado consigo mesmo e com sua falta de habilidade social.

\- O que tem embaixo dele é ainda melhor. – Respondeu o estranho enquanto piscava para ele com um sorrisinho de canto, pagava pela compra e ia embora, Remus foi pego desprevenido e não conseguiu dizer nada antes do cara ir embora.

 **~xXx~**

Já era de manhã quando os sininhos da porta tocaram de novo, Remus estava um caco, literalmente dormindo em pé quando acordou com o barulhinho irritante do sino, ele não precisou se esforçar muito para sorrir para o cliente quando percebeu que era o mesmo cara do _Sprite_ , dessa vez usando roupas comuns e óculos escuros enormes no rosto, a cara da ressaca, mas ainda assim conseguindo parecer um modelo saído de um catálogo da Prada, dessa vez ele não compra refrigerante nenhum, mas uma garrafa de água mineral, analgésicos e uma barra de chocolate.

\- Bom dia! Nada de refrigerante? – Pergunta ele ao estranho tentando soar bem humorado, quando na verdade ele está meio nervoso, já que ele provavelmente não vai ter outra chance de tentar ganhar o telefone dele, " _já foi muita sorte ele ter voltado_ ", pensou Remus enquanto afastava pela milésima vez a franja que insistia em cair nos olhos incomodando-o.

\- Bom dia, desculpa por ontem, acho que não deixei uma boa primeira impressão... Remus. – Desculpou-se o estranho lendo seu nome na plaquinha do colete. Ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo que Remus demorou a encontrar sua voz para respondê-lo.

\- Tudo bem, foi a coisa mais interessante que aconteceu por aqui ontem a noite, seguido pela interessantíssima visão de uma aranha tecendo sua teia naquela parede ali. – Respondeu ele tentando soar casual e engraçado e torcendo para que o estranho não percebesse o quanto ele estava nervoso.

\- Que bom, mas eu adoraria ter a chance de causar uma segunda impressão melhor. – Disse o estranho com um sorriso que Remus não tinha outra maneira para descrever a não ser "perigosamente sexy".

\- Eu não sei o seu nome. – Constatou ele, vermelho como um tomate.

\- Sirius Black, da antiga e nobre casa dos Black, ao seu dispor. – Respondeu ele todo pomposo fazendo algo que pareceu uma reverência, é claro que ele iria ser um desses caras ricos de família nobre, que parecia lindo demais para ser um simples mortal e que conseguia ser charmoso mesmo de ressaca.

\- Eu acho que eu gostaria de ter uma segunda impressão sua. – Admitiu Remus sorrindo envergonhado.

\- Esplêndido! O que você acha de um café hoje à tarde? – Perguntou Sirius, já sacando o celular para pegar o número dele.

\- Perfeito. Eu espero você me ligar. – Respondeu Remus enquanto empacotava as coisas de Sirius e se despedia dele com um sorriso. Ele mal podia esperar pela tarde.

* * *

Comentar não dói.

;)


End file.
